


Player One [Kozume Kenma]

by revalise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Gamer Kenma Kozume, Gaming, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Kenma Kozume Date, Kenma Kozume's Girlfriend, Reader is the Protagonist, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shy Kenma Kozume, cafe date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revalise/pseuds/revalise
Summary: In which the reader agrees to meetup with her friend she met in-game, only to find out it's the same boy she's crushing on.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180
Collections: Haikyuu Fics





	Player One [Kozume Kenma]

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works when I started writing. If you could bear with the writing, cheers! I'll edit this soon once I have the time.
> 
> EDIT 9/27/20: Thank you to @dragonroses and @moonystxr for beta reading the edited chapter. From first person, I changed to second person with a few little improvements.

You laughed along with Kenma from the floor as you played another round of Mario Kart. As old as the two of you were, it was your favorite game to play together.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” you complained playfully when he bumped your cart and left a banana peel for you to slip on, causing you to fall behind from second place to fifth place.

You watched him as his mouth formed a smirk, his eyes never drifting away from the monitor. “No, it’s not.”

Determined to _crush_ him and make him have a taste of his own medicine, you shift your eyes back to the screen. But your determination quickly disappeared when you read the big **‘WINNER’** note with his name underneath.

Groaning, you toss the controller down on the floor. You jumped on his bed stomach-first whilst you had your pity party. For the duration of your relationship, you _never_ managed to beat Kenma in a single video game. No matter how hard you try, the outcome remains the same: Kenma wins and you lose.

You felt the movement of the sheets beside you and the sweet chuckle of your boyfriend, “Quick tempered,” he teased.

Kenma put his arm around you, helping you sit on the bed with your back against the black leather headboard of his bed.

Your gaze flickered to his face. He looked so delicate and innocent, which made you smile inwardly when you realized how quickly things have escalated between the two of you.

A pout formed on your lips, “I’m really good at playing that,” you complained.

“You are,” he chuckled again, lacing your fingers together and bringing your hand up to his lips to give it a kiss. You watched him carefully as he did. “But not as good as me.”

His response made you frown as you tried to slap his chest but he caught your hand with a smile etched on his face.

“You’re mean.”

Kenma only smiled at your remark. He then placed another kiss on your forehead. He was sweet, as per usual. That was one of the only things that hadn’t changed since you first started dating.

You loved how he was always so kind and willing to take care of you. Of course, it was different when you played games together. He always found a way to beat you, but you loved him nonetheless

The sound of the rain clashing against the closed glass windows echoed serenely throughout the room and Kenma’s scent was sweet enough to make you sleepy in his embrace.

The two of you were supposed to go on a date today. But when you took notice of how the dark skies formed and the threatening sound of thunder, you decided to rethink your plans.

In the end, you both decided to spend the rest of the day at his place, spending your time playing video games for several hours now. That was, until you gave up after your twelfth loss in Mario Kart.

You closed your eyes and nuzzled your nose against Kenma’s neck, inhaling his scent, and wrapping your arms around his figure.

“So cold…” you mumbled against the crook of his neck.

Kenma pulled you closer as he tugged his blanket over the both of you. He tapped the blanket lightly, making sure to cover you. Then he placed a quick peck on your lips, “Sleep.”

You smiled to yourself as your thoughts drifted to a short reminiscence about how your relationship started.

* * *

You twirled for the fourth time in front of your full length mirror, scrutinizing another outfit before heaving a sigh of defeat.

It took one glance in the mirror to prove that you have seen better days. Everything from the ponytailed hair to the unsuitable match of outfit didn’t seem to work out at all. “This won’t do,” you murmured to yourself while you stared at your sullen reflection.

Different varieties of clothes were scattered on your bed down to the floor. It was as if a hurricane had come to wreak havoc in your room. And the hurricane came in the form of thinking about what to wear when you finally meet _Player One._

Giving up, you sprawl yourself on your bed against the pile of clothes you’ve pulled out relentlessly from your closet. It felt good to slump on your sheets, albeit uncomfortable. Especially with the sequins laced under some kind of dress you don’t even remember under your shoulder.

You’ve pulled out every single piece of clothing out of your closet to try it out in front of the mirror. Twisting and twirling again and again, struggling to find the perfect match for this afternoon before discarding another set of clothes, throwing them to your bed when they didn’t live up to your standards.

“Ugh,” you groaned in frustration, covering your face with a pillow and hugging it, the softness doing so little to ease your burden.

You were meeting _Player One_. You were meeting your closest online friend!

There wasn’t really a time where you recalled struggling to pick out an outfit. Usually a perfect white shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of chucks were enough to get you out of the house.

And yes, you pondered that outfit for today too.

But here you were, slumped on your bed as you cried out in frustration for fear of embarrassing yourself the very first moment _Player One_ lays his eyes on you. Perhaps thinking you didn’t even bother at all with your effortless approach in what you called an ‘outfit.’

You forced yourself up from your bed. There was certainly no time left to cry another round in frustration. So you found yourself standing again in your almost empty closet from where you’ve practically thrown out all the contents and scattered them around your room when you decided it didn’t do you justice.

The wooden hangers scraped from right to left as you picked out which outfit to try on again. Soon, you settled for a short, plaid, baby blue, gingham dress topped with a pastel blue cropped cardigan and paired it with your pair of Nike Air Force 1.

You left your (H/L), (H/C) hair unbounded and curled it a little for a natural look before finally topping it with a silver and gold barrette.

For the last time, you twisted and twirled in the mirror, watching as your reflection flashed a smile as you felt that _this_ was the perfect one.

You sauntered your way down to the nearby cafe that you agreed to meet at, humming with a skip in your step, feeling confident and assured.

You’ve visited that same cafe many times with your friends. In fact, that was your ritual hangout spot after long school days.

A smile forced its way across your lips at the memory of a certain boy you often saw in that same cafe.

He had fairly long blond hair with black roots.

The first time you saw him, you thought he was a troublemaker. But he was quiet and calm. And you were suddenly all too aware of him.

_He was gentle._

A flush of pink bloomed on your cheeks as you recalled a memory of a time when your friends coincidentally arrived at the very same time as him.

You were laughing with your friends as you approached the cafe, but one look in front of you and your pace slowed closely behind. He was walking in the opposite direction with his own group,quiet as ever and eyes on the phone as he walked alongside them.

His friends and yours entered the cafe. You were closely behind, so silent that you weren’t even sure if you had been breathing. You watched as he held the glass door open for himself, observing his actions and how his eyes looked like the perfect shade of gold.

But he shot you a glance and opened the door for you, those piercing gold eyes staring into your soul. He waited on you to enter the cafe before he did, making your heart pound mercilessly. You won’t deny that he’d caught your attention several times.

“Thank you…” you said with a little more than a whisper, earning a small smile from the blond.

That afternoon went on like usual. You talked, laughed, and had fun with your friends. But you would glance at him from time to time. There were times when you’d catch him staring at you too and _that_ would make you both break eye contact with a hot flush on your cheeks before returning to the conversation you had with your friends.

And the rush of having him look at you hadn’t worn off yet.

Soon enough, you reached the cafe, refusing to enter for a while and waited outside. You embraced the Tokyo coldness and loud noises of beeping cars and clicking heels against the pavements that ushered a busy mass into the metropolis.

You held onto the railings, the cold biting on your palms. Placing one foot below the railing as you braced your forearms on the upper section of the metal, you used one hand to swipe your phone from your pocket, checking for messages.

 **From: Player One** (sent 3:47pm)

I’m almost there

I can see the cafe already. I’m wearing a blue pullover

 _I’m here out front. I’m wearing blue too,_ you reply, fixing yourself up from your position as you looked around after hitting ‘send.’ With one final turn, a figure of a certain boy whom you’ve always seen in the cafe appeared in sight.

His eyes were glued to his phone, like normal, as he walked nonchalantly with one hand tucked in his pocket.

And he was wearing a blue pullover.

You immediately turned your back on him, closing your eyes as panic rushed through your system.

_Is it… him?_

“Uhm…” a quiet voice sounded from behind you, so soft and so gentle, making you turn around with a small smile.

“(Y/N)?” He asked, and you found yourself staring a little too closely into those eyes.

“Yeah…” you stuttered. “Player One?”

He lowered his phone and nodded. A smile flashed across his lips, “I told you to get used to calling me Kenma, right?”

You averted your gaze, fumbling with your fingers, “Yeah, yeah…”

There was a slight awkward air between the two of you, almost as if you didn’t know how to properly act around each other. You’ve both been so close in the game, like you’ve known each other for so long, connected through a looking glass. But never have you thought he was someone you’ve seen so often.

Kenma opened the door for you just like that one time. But this time, his eyes were only on you. You tried not to think about it too much as the cold temperature from the cafe touched your skin and the pleasant smell of coffee invaded your nose.

“Thank you,” you hid your awkwardness but found yourself giving him a far less awkward smile.

He returned your smile, flashing his white teeth, and sat across from you, “What would you like?” he asked.

You stopped for a moment to think. You wanted to order (F/F). This was your favorite cafe too, after all. But you could still remember how a friend advised you not to eat so much in front of a guy. Not that it matters, but this was Kenma in front of you—the guy who you also happen to like, as much as you hated to admit it.

“I’ll have a strawberry frappe,” you smiled as you crossed your arms on the table.

Kenma looked at you with curiosity, “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” you said softly, lips barely moving.

He stood up, giving you one last glance before heading to the counter. You fidgeted with the hem of your sweater. You were even wearing the same colors!

A tendril of happiness bloomed within your chest, drawing a smile out of your lips for how long you could remember, biting on them to keep you from smiling further.

When the same shade of blue fell over in front of your sight, you shifted your gaze above to find Kenma setting a tray down at the table,

“(F/F)?” your brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” he nodded as he slid into the seat across from you, showing you a slow smile. “I noticed that’s what you always order here,” he looked away.

A shade of pink boiled up to your cheeks, _Does this mean he pays attention to me?_

“Thank you,” you started. “And thank you for meeting me here. Not everyone would want to have a meet up with their gaming friends.”

“Oh…” he stuttered, lowering his head down as he touched the straw of his drink, like he’d suddenly become anxious.

“Is something the matter?” you asked, brows creased.

Kenma looked into your (E/C) eyes for a moment before looking away, “I thought it was a date,” he mumbled that you almost didn’t hear it.

You giggled and covered your mouth, feeling your heart kick into a full gallop, “We can call it that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lousy ending! I might start writing in second/third person next time as it is easier for me and more effective - may I add. 
> 
> I'm doing my best to improve my writing! <3


End file.
